1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of circuit design and, more particularly, to a unifying data model and paradigm for implementing a circuit design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit designs, and particularly designs for Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA's), have become increasingly complex and heterogeneous. Modern circuit designs can include a variety of different components or resources including, but not limited to, registers, block Random Access Memory (RAM), multipliers, processors, and the like. This increasing complexity makes design tools, maintenance of design tools as well as placement and signal routing of circuit designs more cumbersome. Existing design tools can have multiple flows that fail to be uniform, further adding to the complexity in the tools and their maintenance. Furthermore, existing design tools fail to provide sufficient flexibility in terms of representing design granularity in a particular design.
Xilinx software implementation tools currently support a number of user flows including a “conventional flow” and a set of “user interactive” flows. The conventional flow is characterized by a single design iteration while the user interactive flows require two (2) or more design iterations through the tools. These user interactive flows refer to a collection of 5 flows, namely Normal Guide Exact flow, Normal Guide Leverage flow, Incremental Design flow, Modular Design flow, and Partial Reconfiguration flow. Each flow addresses a specific set of customer needs.
For Normal Guide Exact flow, its primary use is to incorporate design changes based upon a previous physical implementation where the underlying objective is to incorporate the changes while preserving the performance of the previous implementation. As for Normal Guide Leverage and Incremental Design flows, their primary applications are also to incorporate and implement design changes to an existing design. However, the objective for Normal Guide Leverage and Incremental Design flow is to minimize the overall implementation run-time. For Modular Design flow, it serves two primary use cases, namely: (1) to provide a software infrastructure that allows for a divide-and-conquer approach used to manage design complexity by tackling smaller sub-designs; and (2) to provide a software infrastructure to support a parallel team design environment where a single design is divided into sub-designs. In turn, each partitioned sub-design is implemented independently by different team members. The final design is then assembled from previously implemented sub-designs. Lastly, the Partial Reconfiguration flow takes advantage of the underlying Xilinx FPGA device feature of partial bit stream re-programming which allows for the loading of a partial bit stream onto a Xilinx FPGA device while it is active and operational on the unchanged bit stream portion. From a software perspective, the Partial Reconfiguration flow is supported as a sub-flow or a variation of the Modular Design flow.
Due to historical reasons, each of the user interactive flows has been designed separately and for the most part defect driven. The evolution of these flows has taken separate and independent paths. Without a common theme among these user interactive flows, it was inevitable that the relevant concepts, methodology, and implementation became fractured. As a result, inefficiencies arose and customer flow complexity increased. Each interactive flow required a different set of knowledge, terminology, and procedure that posed as an obstacle to ease-of-use. In addition, the internal implementation increased in the development overhead as each user interactive flow was supported separately.
One of the root causes identified for why the prior interactive flows diverged was that each interactive flow operated on a different notion or implementation of how a partial net-list is specified. Specifically, under Incremental Design flow, the partial net-list of interest is specified by the contents of an Area Group. Similarly, under Modular Design and Partial Reconfiguration flows, the partial net-list is specified by either an Active Module or a previously implemented module (or PIM). Lastly, under Normal Guide Exact, Leverage, and conventional flows, the partial net-list is given by the entire design. As the result, the client application implementations became dependent of each flow and required the software overhead of understanding and processing the various data representations. In addition, due to the complexity of each interactive flow, the software maintenance and enhancements became an increasing overhead and burden on engineering staff resources. Furthermore, there were other notions of partial net-lists in the software system such as: modules, hard macro, and soft IP core. Each of these design entities were implemented and supported separately. As the software system evolves with an increasing number of these design entities, the resulting software complexity and impact will be significant.